My Life a Living Hell
by dabomb99
Summary: Emma's pregnant with Jay's baby. How will she deal?
1. Paying a Visit

**My Life a Living Hell**

**No, I couldn't believe it. No chance, no way, not me. Not that kinda girl. I, Emma Nelson could not be pregnant. Damn it who am I kidding? The test came out positive, I gotta live with it. But that wasn't the worst. Who was the father? I know the answer to that perfectly. Jay, Jay Hogart. Shit. What am I going to do? I have to tell him. I went to get my sweater. Damn it was enough he gave me STD now I'm pregnant? He said that night I'd feel better for the rest of my life. Yea, I'm feeling a lot better Jay! I walked up to his house and knocked on his door. Inside I heard banging, yelling, and all that other crap. His dad must be drunk again. Finally he opened the door. He had a swollen lip and slight cut on his cheek. "Jay, what happened to you?" I asked, knowing perfectly what happened. "None of your business Cause Girl now what do you want?" he asked.**

**Jay's POV**

**She looked at me with a hurt look on her face. "Look I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised you're here. Is something wrong?" I asked. She looked worried. "I needed to talk to you, but I see that you are busy so bye." She said. "No wait, I always have time 4 you baby, you should know that by now" I said with a smirk on my face, "You're real funny sweetie, but I'm serious." She said. "Ok what's up" I asked. To comfort her more, I wrapped my arm around her. Unfortunately it didn't help much. "Ok Jay don't be upset, please. I didn't know, but I'm, I'm…**


	2. More Secrtes to Tell

**COpYkiTTeN92: Thank you!**

**XxAnGeL02Xx: I do too, believe me!**

**Lovecraft22: Here I am, hope you will like it.**

**grumpybear62684: I know, but sweetie, this is only the beginning, next chapters will be longer so u can review.;)**

**thengirl13: thanx! I will make the chapters longer.**

**Chica De La Spastic: Thanx 4 the advice CDLS, hope ya don't mind I call ya that, I will do the quote thing. But I think I'll leave the 4. In case you haven't noticed, 4 is a shorter way of saying for. Just like 2 is a short way of saying to. Thanx anyways!**

**fluffymellow: here ya go!**

**GirlGoneCrazy: thanx and don't worry I will.**

**knightsgurl: your wish is my command!**

**queenie12: I guess I really got you fired up didn't I? Here are 2 more chapters!**

**Author's Note: I appreciate your advice ppl, but just know, I ain't always going to take it. And expect longer chapters. This is just the beginning!**

**More Secrets to Tell**

"**You're what" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say what I knew she was going to say. **

"**Fuck Jay, I'm pregnant! There!" she said.**

**Emma's POV**

"**I KNEW IT!" he yelled**

"**Jay, I'm sorry!"**

"**You're sorry! No Emma, I'm the one who should be sorry! I didn't use a condem that one time, thinking it would be safe just once! I'M sorry Emma!" I couldn't believe my ears! Jay was blaming himself for bein pregnant, and he's apologizing for it too! (an: also it's the first time he didn't cal her Green Peace or Cause Girl) **

"**Jay……I don't know what to say I mean……"**

"**No, you know what Green Peace, just go home, get some rest, and we'll talk about this tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7."**

"**Ok, and Jay"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I….I, lo- I love your jacket!" Ok, what the hell was that?**

"**Umm….thanks?" and then he walked inside his house. I wished to God that he would be safe inside there. I wouldn't want my baby to be born without a father. Also, I still haven't told him what I felt about him. **

**I went him and put on pajama pants and a wife-beater. For some dumbass reason, I couldn't wait until tomorrow! I set out my clothes 4 tomorrow. A layered pink spaghetti straped shirt with plain tight jeans and pink nikes. I put on pink nail polish. Then I went to bed. Then suddenly a thought came up. I did the "easy" thing. Tell Jay I'm holding his child. But now came the hardest challenge. How was I going to tel mom and dad?**

**Authors note: like it? Just so you know, when I say dad, it means Snake.**


	3. a message 2 you

**Hey guyz! Listen it's goin 2 be a while till I update a chapter. Sorry! But I gotta write in mah journal all the chapter so I could just update it here and u won't have to wait no more. So you will probz have to wait for about a week or 2. please understand guyz its 4 the best! Bye!**


End file.
